Re: Totally Evil Island
by CryoBlaster
Summary: Re-uploaded. Rhydon and Azelf were sent to jail because of Totally Evil now they watch it in there jail cell. How will the contestants feel about this evil island. Find out on this Epic action-packed ride through the evil island. OC submissions have been done and all those pokemon will come together to compete for 10 million poke dollars. Rated M for safety its not too bad.
1. After the arrest

**So I decided to re upload my story, after my story got removed Rhydon, Azelf, the producers, and the interns were all sent to jail because they made a dangerous show. Plus if your OC was here last time please send it again because I can't remember it.**

Rhydon and Azelf were in their cell angry." Why did the producer have to come up with this idea", Azelf said with an angry tone in her voice.

Rhydon just grumbled and walked around the cell. There was a bunk bed, a dirty toilet, a sink, and a TV. This was a rich jail. Even though there was only the news and the Total Pokémon Island channel. He didn't want to watch it because it had a marathon of Total Pokémon shows he was furious his wasn't up there.

"Come on Rhydon let's watch TV", Azelf insisted. They just continued to walk around the cell until Azelf picked up something from his back. It was a CD, Rhydon looked at the cover and it read "Totally Evil Island". They both smiled.

Chapter 1: Sign up

"Hello viewers" said a big bipedal rhino that was made of stone, "I'm your host Rhydon and here's your co-host Azelf…..um Azelf say hi."

"Let's skip the intro and tell the viewers what they want to hear", Azelf rudely interrupted," The producers were too lazy to make OCs so the viewers will. We will select 26 OCs and they will come to hell to complete challenges.

"It's not hell", Rhydon started to say.

"The contestants will compete in life threatening challenges and be given poor luxury and dining", Azelf continued to ignore Rhydon," They will live in filthy cabins and-

"SHUT UP!" Rhydon screamed," Totally Evil Island is a good place where Pokémon come to make friends and relationships and all of the challenges had been tested by unpaid interns."

"You couldn't imagine the heath bill", Azelf muttered.

"Do you want to be fired", Rhydon continued to yell.

"It would be my dream", Azelf said in a deadpan voice.

"Anyway let's look at the form", Rhydon said trying to change the subject.

_**~Form~**_

_**Name:**_

_**Species:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age: Between 14 and 21**_

_**Nickname (Optional): **_

_**Personality:**_

_**History:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Fears:**_

_**Relationship:**_

_**Talent:**_

_**Other:**_

_**What will they say when they arrive:**_

_**How they will react to being voted off first:**_

_**How they would react to being vote off before the merge:**_

_**How they would react to being voted off after the merge:**_

_**How they would react to winning:**_

**My forms**

**Name: Arthur**

**Species: Poochyena**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 19**

**Nickname (Optional): N/A**

**Personality: Arthur is a fun-loving person who is a born prankster. He always will prank anyone who he doesn't like especially grumpy people. He is capable of doing many challenges. He will never cheat except to get a bad guy out. If someone messes with him he will make your life miserable.**

**History: When he was born two Mightyenas drew over his face and he learns to prank. **

**Likes: Pranking, video games, nachos, and spray paint**

**Dislikes: Reading, school, boring people, and falling for pranks**

**Fears: living in the olden days**

**Relationship: with a pretty prankster girl**

**Talent: Scaring others**

**Other: he's an American**

**What will they say when they arrive: Sup losers**

**How they will react to being voted off first: I don't need you I'm already awesome**

**How they would react to being vote off before the merge: I'm going to miss almost all of you**

**How they would react to being voted off after the merge: I've made it pretty far**

**How they would react to winning: I'm such a boss**

_**Name: Zeshan**_

_**Species: Zoroark**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: 19**_

_**Nickname (Optional): Z**_

_**Personality: He's a mean and cruel person he usually don't be mean on front of people. He tricks people with illusions. He is pretty psychotic when it comes to violence. As a master of illusions he will lie to get people out. **_

_**History: He was introduced to crime after he and some friends of his robbed a bank and killed some people.**_

_**Likes: Beating up people behind cameras**_

_**Dislikes: nice people**_

_**Fears: World peace**_

_**Relationship: No one**_

_**Talent: destroying stuff**_

_**Other: he has a small British accent when his true colors are being show **_

_**What will they say when they arrive: Some challenge this will be**_

_**How they will react to being voted off first: Beats up the host**_

_**How they would react to being vote off before the merge: Same thing**_

_**How they would react to being voted off after the merge: Same thing**_

_**How they would react to winning: Run away with the prize**_

**Last rule no legendary Pokémon we will select 26+our 2= 28 Pokémon competing.**


	2. Meet the Campers

(STATIC)

"Hello world and welcome to Totally Evil Island", said a familiar grey bipedal rhino," The show where Pokémon from the age of 14-22 compete in challenges, make friends, and

"Hopefully live", said a familiar blue fairy.

"Yeah what he said", Rhydon said sounding dull," Why do you have to always interrupt me when I talk."

"Because I can tell the viewers the facts without them waiting for you to finish", Azelf bragged.

"Whatever", Rhydon sneered then he spotted a Walrein arriving at shore," Yes Victims."

A blue Pokémon stepped out. The Pokémon had whiskers and a pink nose. It stood on two feet and had shell swords on its hips. He also had a beaver tail and black ears. The Pokémon walked up the hosts and nodded.

"Not much of a talker ay Dew", Rhydon observed.

Off the same Walrein was a yellow cat with whiskers and a coin on her forehead.

"Hello, nice to meet you all, "She said.

"Hello Morgan", Rhydon greeted.

She went and stood next to Dew.

Next came a Wailord and 5 campers came off it. A shiny Lilligant, a Buizel who looked like a fighter, a happy Glaceon, a quiet Arcanine, and a fun-loving Luxray.

"Hello Jet", Rhydon greeted.

"…"

"Not much of a talker, ok how you doing Cano", Rhydon said hoping for an answer.

"…"

"What's his problem?"

"Well", Sparky started to say," Its personal".

"Hello peasants, you may address me as "Princess Lilly", Lilly said trying to turn all attention to her.

"Oh god", everyone thought.

"Anyway", Rhydon said trying to change the subject," How are you doing Nina", changing his attention to her.

"Hello it's good to be here. I hope I make friends," She replied.

"Oh yeah, there are many confessionals around the island", Rhydon informed.

**000**

**Cano smiled.**

**000**

"**Oh and we changed the number of contestants from 28 to 32," Rhydon said. **

**000**

The next Wailord came and a pink sheep with an orb and a purple ribbon at the end of her tail.

"Hello everyone, I hope we can all be friends", She said.

She sat down next to Jet "Hello how are you doing", she asked.

"Hi", Jet said tersely.

"Man this is so boring", Azelf said," How about we just make a short montage about them coming and they don't say anything at all?"

"Well won't that be lame?" Rhydon answered. "Like you".

"Hey".

A steel bird and a big tall and pretty bunny arrived at the dock.

"Hello nice to meet you all", Phoenix said.

"Urm um... Hi", Mia said.

Next arrival was an electric lion, a green warrior, and a black dog. Soru the Luxio, Jason the Gallade, and Luna the Mightyena.

"This is going to be awesome; I'm so ready for jumping off a cliff", Soru said excitingly.

"Jumping off cliffs is so cliché we're doing another challenge", Rhydon explained," How are you doing Jason, how do you think of this island".

Jason gasps and said "It could be worse."

"Ugh rude", Rhydon said," How about you Luna do you feel the same".

Luna shrugged.

Next arrivals were a candle stick, a two warrior like creatures with blades around them and a black dog.

"Chandler, Blade, Ken, and Arthur what up", Rhydon asked.

"My new adventure starts here", Chandler said.

"Yeah you haven't seen anything", Rhydon and Azelf said to themselves.

Blade took a deep breath and said", here it goes, and I hope I make friends.

Ken was soaked in water and fatigue "Swimming this far is hard when you're a steel type", he said panting then he fainted and started vomiting blood.

Everyone was disgusted.

**000**

"**Man", Blade said sitting in the confessional," He's psycho, he probably gives a bad impression on the Bisharp race". **

**000**

"Sup losers "Arthur said. He walks up to Azelf and gives a handshake then Azelf get shocked.

"" Azelf screamed so loudly it could be heard throughout the whole island.

Everyone bursts into laughter.

The next 2 campers were racing on their Lapras. They were constantly trying to get on front of each other. They landed on shore at about the same time.

"I totally won that Kai", one of them said.

"Sure Travis living a life of lies as always, but either way I'm still better than you", Kai taunted.

"Na I still won that battle yo", Travis replied.

"Anyway", Rhydon said trying to break apart the conversation," How ya doing Travis and Kai".

"It's great to be here yo", Travis replied.

Kai just shrugged at stood next to the others.

"How much more campers left Azelf?" Rhydon asked.

"Well since there is 19 here, 13 left", Azelf replied.

Next came a Lugia which dropped down the rest of the contestants on a giant bed.

"Aurora, Drew, Flare what up", Rhydon asked as a Sneasel, Pikachu, and Monferno stepped off the bed.

Drew was the first to recover from consciousness and looked around, "Well aren't there a whole lot of pretty girls on this dump", he said as he looked at some of them. Lots of girls blushed.

Aurora decided to not talked and walked away.

Flare just waves at everyone and went to the crowd.

Next to get off the bed was a shiny Cyndaquil.

"Hi Blare", Rhydon said.

"Um heh hi", she said shyly. Then she ran away and hid behind Kai.

"Hang on little fellow", Kai said.

Then of the bed came a spider with a neon blue masquerade, an Irish Zigzagoon, a rather calm Electabuzz, and a dangerous looking Spiritomb.

"Top o` the morning ye! Nice to meet ye!" the Zigzagoon said whose name happened to be Ryan. He walked up to the hosts and said "Top o` the morning".

"Hi", Rhydon said.

Azelf grumbled.

"Ah let me guess, it because no oine loikes ye and ye'll never get a date" then he walked away laughing.

"I bet $20 he'll get no friends", Azelf grumbled

"Deal", Rhydon said.

"Dude the way you pissed off Azelf was boss", Arthur said.

"Ye be right it was", Ryan replied.

They fist pump and start to laugh.

"So about the $20", Rhydon said smiling.

They saw confetti burst everywhere. "Ladies and Gentlemen and all killers out there; welcome Harvey", Harvey said as a spider with a masquerade appeared out of the confetti. Then he waved at the crowd and disappeared.

"Whoa he's gone", Rhydon said.

"I'm right here", said a voice in the crowd. Everyone turned to see Harvey standing right there.

"Whoa that's skill", Arthur said astonished.

"It's not all that great", said a voice on the beach. Everyone saw a purple ghost emerging from a stone.

"So I guess you are Volodarskii", Rhydon said.

"… This place is terrible already", Volodarskii said.

"Thank you we don't actually care for the island's nature", Rhydon said smiling.

"Excuse me", Harvey said," My tricks are amazingly, spectacularly, jaw droppingly supreme, if you don't like it so be it, but hey you can't do it".

Volodarskii growled," You dare insult me, I curse you for eternity mwahhahahahhahhaahha*cough* aw s**t", he said as he walked to the crowd being more mobile than other Spiritomb.

"Ok that was creepy how about you", Azelf said pointing to the Electabuzz.

"Greeting gentlemen and lovely ladies. My name is John".

Azelf gave him a handshake and John muttered", Thunderbolt", and Azelf got shocked. He starts laughing hysterically and says" Oh s**t you actually fell for it! Gyahahahahaahah! Loser! Such a moron! Name's Destroy remember it."

Next to get off the bed was a Servine. "Hello there anyone cares for a glass", he asked.

"If he means beer yes please", Destroy said.

"Well not exacta

"THUNDERBOLT", Destroy screamed.

The Servine fell to the ground. Destroy shook his head and ran up to the Servine" I'm terribly sorry sir, name's John", he said as he held out his hand. John pulled the Servine up," Hi I'm Swift", the Servine said still badly injured.

Next off were a Dragonair, a Zoroark, and a Tyranitar

"So Sapphire, Zeshan, Rosie how are you doing", Rhydon asked.

Sapphire smiled and said" Nice to see all of you".

"You know we have too much nice characters", Azelf commented.

"I guess we'll have to change that", Rhydon said chuckling.

"Some challenge this will be", Zeshan muttered.

"Gluten tag is there a forest around here", Rosie said.

The last to get off the bed was a fox that had nine tails. It also had black eyes and was truly beautiful. Every guy stared in awe.

"Whoa she's quite something, don't you think Cano", Sparky said," Cano? "Cano was drooling. Sparky laughed.

"Now that everyone is here let's take a tour of the island", Rhydon said. They walked around looking at the beach the forest, and the mountains. This island had everything.

They arrived at the cabins. There were four cabins. Two were red and two were black.

"These are your cabins", Rhydon announced, "The red ones are for the girls of each team and the black ones are the boys of each teams. This leads me to say the teams. Team 1 is the Black Kyrems, which consists of Lilly, Harvey, Morgan, Dew, Aurora, Flare, Travis, Kai, Luna, Sparky, Vixen, Cano, John, Swift, Chandler, and Blade. Team 2 is the White Kyrems, which consists of Ken, Zeshan, Sapphire, Mia, Phoenix, Nina, Soru, Jet, Sally, Arthur, Ryan, Volodarskii, Blare, Rosie, Drew, and Jason."

**000**

"**I think Cano is happy to be in the same team as Vixen", Sparky said" At least I get to be with the pretty dog". **

**000 **

**Cano still smiling. **

**000**

In the Black Kyrems girls cabins there was three bunk beds. Two on one side and one on the other side. There was also a bathroom and a lot of extra empty space. Lilly had already set up a desk with a mirror there with some help. Flare bunked with Aurora, Luna bunked with Vixen, and Morgan bunked with Lilly.

Morgan was on the bottom bed on the side of the room with only one bunk. She was sketching some things (Mostly Pokémon) on her sketchpad. Lilly was sleeping trying to catch some beauty sleep. Aurora and Flare were talking about stuff.

"Wow you're a runaway!" Aurora exclaimed.

"Yeah but don't tell anyone, I don't want them to feel sorry for me", Flare said.

"Sure"

{In the black Kyrems boys' cabins}

It was a lot more filled and a lot more bunks. They were having a little party trying to get to know everyone. Harvey was putting on a little show and they also ordered pizza from Swanna's Perfected Pizza. There was music because Travis brought a stereo in his luggage. Everyone was chilling out.

"Hey Blade this almost beats being a reality TV show host", Chandler said.

"Yep", Blade said dancing.

{In the trailers cabin}

"Having fun are we", Rhydon said evilly.

"Seriously, you put a camera in there cabin", Azelf said eating some Pizza.

"Oh they think this is so fun", Rhydon muttered completely ignoring Azelf.

**Well that is my first chapter. I'm not that good at beginnings but it's decent. So what evil ambitions does Rhydon have in mind? Will John/Destroy ever control his multiple personality? Will Volodarskii keep cursing? Probably. You might find out most of these questions in the next chapter. Stay tuned to more Humor, Drama, and Pain but mostly Pain. **


	3. Werehighteyena

**{**In the White Kyrems boys' cabin}

Everyone wasn't as chill as in the Black Kyrems cabin. People were fighting, Volodarskii was cursing, and people were arguing about what should go where. People were throwing stuff. It was like a battlefield.

Arthur who was bunking with Ryan was trying to protect them. Ryan was on the bottom while Arthur was on the top. They had a blanket from the top to bottom to protect Ryan and Arthur was attacking everyone with Dark Pulses.

"Ominous Wind", Spiritomb screeched.

"Dark Pulse", Zeshan said.

The room was a mess and a dangerous place to be. Until Azelf came into the room.

"SILENCE", he bellowed.

Everyone in the room stopped and looked at him." We can't get any sleep because of you", he said. Jason came up to Azelf and said "Sorry sir this is my entire fault, is there any way I could make this up to you".

"Yes, yes there is, run around the island 1 time", Azelf said smiling.

**000**

**Phoenix was sitting in the confessional which was just like a bathroom. "Wow he is probably the nicest guy here".**

**000 **

"Well good thing that's over with", Zeshan said.

"Yeah, Jason took the blame for what you did", Soru said angrily.

"So what it was the loser's fault, he turned himself in", Zeshan replied. Everyone was staring at him with rage.

**000**

"**Next time we lose he's out", Soru said looking angry.**

**000**

Jason was running around the island in the dark. Jason could see the moon in the clear night sky. It was a full moon. _"Man I should of brought a mining helmet or something like that", _Jason thought.

All of a sudden Jason heard howling. _"What was that"? _Then a bush started shaking. Jason stopped running and backed away.

"Nice little monster", he whispered.

Suddenly a big black figure jumped out and grabbed Jason. "Ahhhh", he yelled.

{Back at camp}

ATTENTION EVERYBODY REPORT TO THE MESS HALL IMEDIANTLY.

Everyone was tired because they had just waked up.The campers all went to the mess hall. The mess hall was the place to eat. There were two very long tables for each team. Plates and eating utensils were on each table. But the hosts were nowhere to be found.

"I wonder where everyone is", Drew said pondering.

"Hey where's Jason, I didn't see him this morning", Soru said.

"Maybe he's stell running arrand the oisland", Ryan said.

"Well the island is pretty big", Arthur said.

The ground under the campers suddenly sprang up and the campers were ejected out of the mess hall.

"Ahhhhhhh", they yelled.

They landed in a clearing in the forest. It was surrounded by dense trees. A helicopter was heard above.

ATTENTION CAMPERS, I DROPPED YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST. YOU'RE CHALLENGE IS TOO MAKE IT BACK TOO CAMP," Rhydon said.

"Seems simple enough", Swift said.

OH YEAH, YOU HAVE TOO COME BACK TOO CAMP WITH A DEAD WEREHIGHTEYENA.

Everyone was shocked.

OH AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT CAN YOU PLEASE FIND JASON, WE KIND OF LOST HIM.

{The White Kyrems}

The White Kyrems were walking around the forest going in a crazy path obviously getting nowhere. They came across a giant log.

"Ugh I guess we'll have to go the other way", Nina said.

"Nonsense", Soru replied as he shot a giant Thunderbolt and the log vaporized. Nina blushed.

"_I don't trust him", Jet thought._

"So if it's called a Werehighteyena don't you think it would come out at night", Drew said.

"Actually Werehighteyenas can come in the day and night", Ken informed.

"Really how do you know", Drew asked.

"I have been trying to track down the rare werehighteyena for ages now", Ken replied," They're half Mightyena half human".

"That's creepy", Rosie said shuddering.

"It sure is", a voice growled.

The White Kyrems looked back and saw a giant monster. The monster was about 20 feet. It had razor sharp teeth and claws. It had black fur all over its body. Its eyes were glowing red and were glaring at the White Kyrems. The monster stood on to legs as it roared at the campers.

"Oh S**t!" Volodarskii exclaimed. The camper started running and the werehighteyena was hot on their heels.

{The black Kyrems}

"Ok so does anyone know what a werehighteyena is", Chandler asked trying to take the role as a leader. Everyone shook their heads."ugh". They continued walking until they came across a clearing.

"Weren't this the place we started," Harvey said with his Italian accent.

"I doubt it", Blade replied," It's less dense".

"But creepier", Flare added.

"Yeah I keep getting this feeling something is going to pop out of nowhere", Dew commented.

"Calm down guys it probably nothing", Chandler said trying to comfort them," This looks like a good place to set up camp, Dew, Travis, and Blade you cut bark from the trees and be sure to not kill the trees. Sparky, Luna, Vixen, and Cano collect stick that we can you for weaving. Harvey, Flare, John, and Swift collect leaves, a lot of leaves. The rest of you will help build the tent.

**000**

"**Acting like a leader will win my teams trust and more friends means more success", Chandler said.**

**000**

"**Wow Chandler is a great leader", Sparky said," He'll probably make it far".**

**000 **

The tent was coming together pretty well. They weaved a giant sheet of stick to use as a roof. They hammed sticks in the sides to hold the sheet of sticks. They were also making stick pillars inside to hold up the sheet. They were using sticks and leaves to make beds.

Sparky and Luna were collecting sticks and talking. They were focusing on each other so much they didn't see where they were going." So what your favorite color", Sparky asked.

"I'm not sure, either black or red", Luna replied. Then a flash of lightning was seen out of the sky and it stated pouring.

"Me too", Sparky said.

{With the leaves gang}

"Ok let's head back now", Flare said", it's starting to rain". They headed back to camp. They came across a giant hedge.

"Ok the tent and others should be behind this hedge", Swift said. He tried to get past it but couldn't. "This hedge is so thick".

"What!" Harvey exclaimed.

"So what, we could just have Flare burn it down", John said, "Right Flare".

"Well um… not really", Flare started," I don't know any fire moves". John, Swift, and Harvey were shocked.

" But you're a fire type", Swift said.

"My trainer Ivan never let me learn any fire moves", Flare explained.

"Whatever", Swift said," John could just Thunderbolt". After he said that John use Thunderbolt setting the hedge on fire.

"What do us a do now", Harvey said," Wait for the fire to die out".

"Of course numskull", Destroy roared at him.

"_That's weird every time John/Destroy shot electricity his personality changes", Swift said in his mind._

"Ahhhh" was heard in the distance.

The four looked back and saw a group of people running from a monster. The group of people turned out to be the White Kyrems running away from a monster of unimaginable horror. This monster was the werehighteyena. The White Kyrems past them and they started running behind them.

{The Black Kyrems camp}

"And we're finally done" Chandler said.

"Yep, hey where's the others", Blade pointed out.

"Probably lost "Chandler replied," We'll look for them in the morning".

At night everyone kept taking turns on night watch duty. Morgan was in e tree sketching some pictures of werehighteyena. Until a bluish figure came down from above.

"Ahhhh", Morgan screamed.

"Shush", the figure said appearing to be a familiar blue weasel.

"You scared me," Morgan said breathing.

"So what are you drawing", Aurora asked.

"Werehighteyena", she replied as she showed her the drawing.

"Pretty scary", Aurora commented.

Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar was heard in the distance. "What was that" Morgan asked.

"I don't know let's check it out", Aurora replied. They walked off into the forest.

Vixen was on patrol duty looking out. She was pretty scared. The forest was like a dark lair or something like that. The wind blowing wasn't that pleasant, it sound like it was eating something. The Vixen caught something at the end of her eyes.

Cano was out of the tent walking away from it. Then he saw a four legged figure walk up to him. "Well what are you doing trying to run away" she said having a girl voice. Cano whimpered.

"Oh it's just me dummy", Vixen said appearing to be the figure. Cano looked relived.

"Let me guess, you are going to go find the others", Vixen said," Let me come with you".

Cano thought there was no point in arguing because she would probably come anyways. So the went off.

{The White Kyrems}

"Please don't hurt me", Arthur pleaded," I'm too much of a cool character to die".

"FOURTH WALL", a megaphone blared.

"Sorry", Arthur replied.

"Hayah!" Ken shouted as he sent an uppercut the werehighteyena in the chin. He started smacking the beast in every body part.

"Hey Destroy", Swift called," use discharge on it".

"Fine", Destroy replied as he discharged the werehighteyena in the face. The lightning bolts hit Ken and the White Kyrems.

"What the crap man", Ken shouted as he landed on the ground.

"Sorry but this wins ours", Swift yelled. He dodge rolled back behind the monster and pulled out his tommy gun and started shooting rapid fire bullets at the werehighteyena's leg.

"Raaaaaaa", the beast roared as it fell down on its back.

"Yes all we have to do is bring this dead carcass back to camp and we win," Swift said.

"Think again", Volodarskii said with a devious smile on his face," There is like four of you and all of us'

"Well we have the power of magic on our side", Harvey said," Now you see us, now you don't", He said just as them four and the dead werehighteyena disappeared. The four landed in camp with the carcass.

"Wow it looks like the Black Kyrems win", Rhydon announced. Then his facial expression turned from happy to disappoint." But they failed to have the rest of their team here, so they still didn't win.

"What you didn't say we needed our whole team!" Destroy exclaimed. Then the rest of the White and Black Kyrems came out of the bushes.

The Black Kyrems cheered and the White Kyrems groaned.

"You still don't have your entire team here", Rhydon said.

"What we need our entire team here?" Chandler shouted," You probably made that up a minute ago".

"True", Rhydon replied.

"Wait if they need their entire team here then", Zeshan started, "dark Pulse". All the Black Kyrems feel to the ground and the White Kyrems took the dead carcass.

"The White Kyrems win", Rhydon announced," Black Kyrems meet me at the campfire at sundown. Oh and one more thing". Rhydon pointed to a giant magnet. It made a weird noise and suddenly Aurora, Morgan, Cano, Vixen, Luna, and Sparky all got stuck to it. Everyone was glaring daggers at them.

{At the campfire ceremony}

"Ok everyone has casted their votes in and one person will be leaving today', Rhydon said in a dark voice.

**000 ~Lilly~**

"**Hmmmmm"**

**000~Swift~**

"**Sorry you wondered off because you were in love plus you made two other people get lost"**

**000~Dew~**

"**You're our weakest link" he said as he stamped an x on one of the names.**

**000~Vixen~**

"**I really wish I didn't have to do this".**

**000**

"In my hand are 15 poffins", Rhydon said deeply, "When I call you name and throw you a poffin you're safe. Dew".

Rhydon throw a poffin at Dew as he smiled.

"Kai and Travis".

"Yes".

"Flare, Harvey, Swift, and John".

They all caught there poffins with joy.

"Chandler and Blade".

They both fist pumped and caught there poffin.

"Lilly and Vixen".

Vixen caught the poffin while it hit Lilly in the face.

"Aurora, Morgan, Sparky, Cano, and Luna are still up", Rhydon said still in a deep voice," You all received votes". Aurora and Luna you are still in".

The let out a breath and caught there poffins.

"Cano you are

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Still in."

"Morgan and Sparky one of you are weak and wandered off into the woods without permission and Sparky you got lost because you were distracted by love. One of you is still in and on of you are out".

"The person leaving this competition is"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Sparky".

"No", Luna said.

"It's alright I didn't want it that badly anyway", Sparky replied," All I really wanted was you". He gave Luna a gently kiss and walked toward shore. Luna stood there as still as a stone sculpture.

Sparky walked toward shore with Cano at his side. He glanced over his shoulder and said" Well Cano my time here was short so can you keep Luna safe". Cano nodded.

Everyone was walking back to their respected cabins. Even the hosts were with the campers. Many had bruises and cuts.

"Attention campers", Rhydon announced in his normal voice," Today may have been tough but it only gets tougher, good night".

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar", was heard in the distance. Giant stomping footsteps were heard getting louder and louder. Dun daa.

"S**t, let's get in the helicopter", Rhydon yelled at Azelf. They both ran into the helicopter.

"Oh he's going to ditch us, what a surprise", Volodarskii grumbled.

With a roar the werehighteyena grab all campers in one hand. The werehighteyena was about tripled the size of the other one.

The werehighteyena grab a fruit juice grinder out of nowhere. The grinder was as tall as the highteyna (don't ask me how that's possible). He took all campers and scrapes them over the top of the grinder. Blood poured down the other side. The werehighteyena throws the campers on the ground. Drinking the blood he smiles and jumps so high you can't even see it.

Rhydon started cursing," Azelf activate the ****ing emergency tubes. Azelf pressed the button and 30 tubes came out and all campers were sucked into the tubes.

The werehighteyena came out of the sky and landed on the ground. Screaming in pain the werehighteyena got up on its feet and started roaring at the helicopter.

"We're screwed!" Azelf shouted.

A shining light was seen in the sky. In was like a star in the sky. It seemed to keep on getting bigger and bigger. Baam! It landed on the werehighteyena and left a huge explosion. The werehighteyena laid there dead.

"What was that" Rhydon asked. Then a green snake like figure was seen hovering above.

"Rayquaza, it's been so long", Azelf said joyfully.

"Hello there Azelf", Rayquaza said.

{The hosts' cabin}

Rhydon and Azelf dropped off the campers at the infirmary. They had also invited Rayquaza over for a night. Azelf was lying down on his bed, Rayquaza was reading a book and Rhydon was pondering.

"Hey Azelf", Rhydon called.

"Yeah", Azelf replied.

"Who did you by this island from", Rhydon asked.

"Giratina", Azelf replied.

"Wait, what", Rayquaza said jumping out of his seat.

"What, what's so surprising".

"This island is EVIL", Rayquaza said with a suspenseful tone in his voice," When Arcues created Giratina he used a substance called evil matter. Evil matter had the power to make anything evil. Giratina was a threat to the universe so Arcues sent him to the distortion world. But on day some idiot named Cyrus opened up the distortion world and Giratina was released. He kept hiding from Arcues for so long. He lived on an island alone hiding. He stole evil matter from Arcues and sprayed it all over this island. This island is filled with evil stuff from werehighteyenas to ghosts to zombies and clowns.

"I do hear noises in the night", Azelf put in.

Rhydon sat still with a million thought going around his mind severely creped out. He didn't sleep at all that night.

**Creepy huh. What has happened to Jason? What kind of doom, despair, and dangerously things does this island have? Will I get so much people asking to take their OC out of this story? Probably but I won't let them. See you next time the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Sparky: Review or you're going to be voted off first like me**


	4. Evil Warfare Part One

{The Infirmary}

Ryan was lying in the bed of the infirmary. His eyes slowly opened. He yawned as he tried to get out of bed, then he realized he wasn't getting up. He tried harder and harder but still couldn't get up. It was like he was stuck to it. He tried to see under him and he caught a short glance of the material. It seemed like some sort of **gum.**

"AZELF!" Ryan bellowed.

An Audio walked inside the room and shot a mean look at Ryan" quiet down!" she screeched.

**000**

"**Oi'm going to kill Azelf", Ryan said angrily.**

**000**

"CAMPERS PLEASE REPORT TO THE MESS HALL IMEDIANTLY", a megaphone blared except it had Azelf's voice.

Everyone made their way to the mess hall. They all were cautious of where they stepped thinking there might be another ejection trap under them.

"Welcome contestants", Azelf greeted. Ryan glared at him with distaste. "Come on now we made breakfast".

The campers, still cautious walked to their respected seats and started chowing. "Yo this food is rad man", Travis commented.

"Oh s**t the challenge must be extra hard", Arthur pointed out.

"Nonsense, every soldier needs a good breakfast before war", Azelf said grinning.

"Did he just say soldier and war", Sapphire asked.

"Of course, this is your extremely hard challenge", Azelf explained," Rhydon will be executing this challenge from our cabin. So your challenge is a war. We will split you into five squads and you'll have to fight to the death. The elimination will be held with the squads not the teams. Each squad will get two special weapons and five coffins.

"Why do us coffins", Phoenix asked feeling scared of the answer.

"Well Phoenix", Azelf started," These weapons are specially designed to only hurt other campers. When you get hit it will fell like a real hit and if you get hit enough then you will "Die". Many campers gasped." When you so happen to die you're squad members have to put you in the coffin and there soul will be transferred to a tube until this challenge is over we'll put the soul back into your body and that's seems to be that."

Many campers were shocked." So practically we are going to die and then be recreated", Destroy said coolly.

"Yep", Azelf replied.

"Isn't this illegal", Vixen asked.

"Surprisingly no", Azelf answered," And when all people in a squad are in a coffin the squad loses."

"Anyway squad one consists of Vixen, Cano, Luna, Phoenix, and Mia", Azelf said," Your special weapons are sling-shots and lava bottles." Some interns came and handed them the material." You guys are the Killer Kantos".

"Squad two consists of Nina, Sally, Soru, Jet, and Dew", Azelf continued," Your weapons are pistols and suits of armor fit for all of you. You are the Johto Giants". "Squad three consists of Kai, Travis, Blare, Lilly, and Ken; your weapons are Assault Rifles and shovels. Your team name is the Hardcore Hoenns." They were all handed weapons." Next squad is the Orre Obstacles, which consists of Chandler, Harvey, Volodarskii, Drew, and Flare. Your incredible weapons are Baseball bats and Spartan shields. Next team is the Supreme Sinnohs. Which consists Arthur, Ryan, Morgan, Rosie, and Aurora; your weapons are grenades and mines. Last squad is consisting of Zeshan, Swift, Sapphire, Destroy, and Blade you are the Undertaking Unovas, your weapons are electric fences and katanas." After taking a breath, everyone walked off into the forest going slowly because they were carrying so much.

Killer Kantos – 5

Johto Giants – 5

Hardcore Hoenns – 5

Orre Obstacles – 5

Supreme Sinnohs – 5

Undertaking Unovas - 5

{Orre Obstacles}

They were struggling to hold on to the entire luggage. "Come on guys step it up", Harvey encouraged.

"Hey you try holding coffins", Volodarskii replied. They were walking for a long time and finally found a place to set camp. It was a clearing, wide open space like a park. The ground was flat terrain and the trees around it were heavy and concealed them from other areas.

"Great spot" Chandler said," Let's setup camp here. Volo- "

"Why do you have to be the leader", Volodarskii interrupted.

"Because I know how to be a leader", Chandler replied.

"Yeah but not a good one", Volodarskii shot back.

"Better than you", Chandler replied.

"Oh boy", Drew said. They argued for a long time.

{Johto Giants}

The Johto Giants had already found a spot and built the base pretty fast. They were armed with pistols ready for a surprise attack. Dew was concealing himself inside a tree if anyone was dumb enough to attack head on. Jet was in a tree more visible sighting everyone carefully. "Then Sally climbed onto the tree and said" So Jet what are you doing".

"Watching everyone and everything from this sight", Jet said shortly. Surprisingly he talked.

"So you obviously don't trust Soru", Sally said.

Jet, surprised she figured that out, decided there was no point in denying the facts" Well I don't like how he's eying my sister".

"Nina's your sister, seriously", Sally replied astonished.

"Yeah our dad was a Floatzel and our mom was a Vaporeon", Jet told her," I'm the oldest of five".

"Well I don't think Soru is any bad", Sally informed.

"Trust no one", Jet explained," Anyone can pretend to be your friend." After that Sally got out of the tree and continued preparation.

**000**

"**Jet seems like a great person, only if he learned to trust people and communicate with other people", Sally said thoughtfully.**

**000**

{Hardcore Hoenns}

They, like the Orre Obstacles already found a spot. The spot was smaller and there was a path way leading into the clearing. Ken had been taking a kings spot and ruling everyone with an iron fist.

"Keep digging that hole", Ken commanded. Kai, Travis, and Blare were digging a huge hole with shovels.

"W-why is h-he so m-mean", Blare asked scared.

"He's not mean he's just psycho", Kai replied.

"Hey where the green useless one", Ken questioned.

"She's probably lying in her bed, bro", Travis answers.

"Lilly get your useless butt over here", Ken shouted. She didn't come. "Ugh, why can't these people follow orders"?

He makes his way back to the cabin they set up. After a few seconds he yells for the others to come. They follow orders and run back to the cabin. They come to see Lilly lying motionless on the ground.

Hardcore Hoenns - 4

"Who could have done this", Travis questioned.

"See this is what happens when people don't follow orders", Ken said irritated. They lay her dead body inside one of the coffins and put a rug on the coffin meaning it's holding someone right now. "Keep digging".

{Wherever Lilly is right now…}

Lily awoke to find that she was nothing more than an apparition, a ghostly spirit.

"Well this is just great! … Huh… I feel so… free."

{Supreme Sinnohs}

The Supreme Sinnohs had ventured far into the forest, where eeriness happens. They quickly set up camp and prepare for battle.

"Man, mines are so cool", Arthur said.

"So aare granades", Ryan commented.

They setup mines everywhere around the perimeter of the base. They were ready for the campaign.

"We start heading back toward camp, the other squads must be near that area", Rosie said.

"Great, Morgan and Ryan should go scout", Arthur suggested.

"I don't know, maybe someone else should go instead of me." Morgan said.

"Well if you want to do well in this competition, you're gonna have to get used to this kinda stuff".

"Oh well", Morgan said disappointed.

{Orre Obstacles}

I'm still better than you", Chandler bragged.

"Shut your mouth, b****", Volodarskii firmly stated. He was met with a flamethrower to the face.

"Aaaaah", Volodarskii yelled.

"SHUT UP", Flare bellowed," We have got no work done because of you arguing".

Baam! Was heard not too far away. They all looked to see explosions.

"S***, we're being attacked", Volodarskii exclaims. More explosions were seen close by. They all went toward the explosion with Spartan shields.

"They aarre on thee aattack", Ryan screamed, "Firre!" They were constantly throwing grenades and the Orre Obstacles were coming closer.

The sound of explosions was frequent as a few Orre Obstacles were blasted back. "We need ze` back up", Harvey shouted sounding French for no practical reason.

They grabbed baseball bats and ran towards Morgan and Ryan. They started throwing the bats. "Ow", Morgan cried in pain. The explosions stopped as everyone calmed down.

"Good thing that's over", Volodarskii said. Then he felt something on top of him. He looked up and saw a grenade." Ahhhhhhhhh", he screamed. Baam!

Orre Obstacles-4

"What was that, we didunt toss grandees", Ryan said to Morgan.

**000**

**Drew was whistling innocently.**

**000**

"Attack!" Chandler yelled running towards Morgan and Ryan.

"CAPTAIN AMERICA", Flare yelled as she threw the Spartan shield as a Frisbee. The Spartan shield twirled in the air as it collided with Ryan's face. CLANG!

Supreme Sinnohs-4

They attempted another kill by throwing another Spartan shield. The shield sliced through the air as it smacked Morgan's face. "Yay!" Flare cheered. The Orre Obstacles were cheering until they saw a leopard like creature standing where Morgan was. It had longer whiskers than Morgan's and it had and Spartan shield in its teeth, which like Ryan's bones were shattered. She spit it out and said" Hey I evolved". She picked up Ryan's dead body and started running back to their base.

{Undertaking Unovas}

The Undertaking Unovas were setting up camp. They had finished working on the shelter and they set up the electric fences. They were planning strategy.

"I can't kill anyone", Sapphire exclaimed.

"Relax they're gonna return to life", Zeshan explained.

"That's creepy", Blade said shuddering.

"I use to battle in wars", Swift told them," It was tough being in a mafia".

"I'm a mass murderer", Zeshan put in. Everyone stares at him for a while then scoot back.

"Whatever," Destroy said who could care less about murders, "Point is we need to attack".

"The thought of murder frightens me, maybe we should wait for everyone to fight in out and we could we win", Swift suggested.

"Losers, Zeshan let's just go and leave them to die", Destroy told Zeshan.

"Agreed", he replied. They ran away jumping over the fence and soon wasn't visible.

**000**

"**Zeshan is the only one who isn't a coward", Destroy said.**

**000 **

"They aren't going to last long", Blade said," Also why is John all of a sudden really mean and calling himself Destroy".

"He has multiple personalities", Swift replied as if it was nothing.

"That's creepy", Blade replied as Swift walked toward the shelter.

"_Why do I get the feeling that I've seen him before", _Sapphire thought.

{Killer Kantos}

"Whew, that took a lot out of me", Vixen said after they had just finished building a small but nice shelter.

"Ok time to talk strategy", Phoenix announced," Since three of us are four-legged only two of us can actually use the weapons". They all nodded" So how about I fly above with a lava bottle, Mia will have the sling-shots and use them to defend the fort if anyone find us." He then flies off.

"Great, so we just don't do anything and chill", Vixen said. They all went their separate ways.

{Hardcore Hoenns}

Kai, Travis and Blare were digging. "Man, I don't want to keep diggin", Travis said throwing his shovel down.

"W-well what do w-we do?" Blare asked.

"Rebel", Kai answered," You two grab any weapons and head outside camp, I'll keep digging".

"Ya sure", Travis asked.

"Yep", Kai replied. Then Blare and Travis went to the cabin, grabbed some assault and headed out.

They raced through the woods trying to find other camps. "D-do you know h-how to use a g-un", Blare asked. "No", Travis replied," I guess you press this button to fire", he said pointing to the trigger. Then they heard someone running in the woods. They glance over their shoulders and see a whitish figure darting though the forest. They grab their guns and was about to shoot until Blare said" I-I can't k-kill someone". "Mean either, but they will return to life", Travis replied.

**000**

"**Kill someone, I-I just can't d-do it", Blare said frightened. **

**000**

The whitish figures escape view and both Hardcore Hoenn members were sad they don't have the urge to kill.

{Supreme Sinnohs}

Morgan arrived back at her camp and they quickly placed Ryan's body in the coffin, they put a blanket on the coffin for people to know someone's in it.

"Wow Morgan, you evolved", Aurora exclaims.

"Yeah this can be useful", Arthur commented.

"The thought of death terrifies me", Rosie said.

"It's not like you really kill them, I mean they return to life"; Arthur said shuddering," Anyway did you manage to kill anyone".

"Yes, we somehow killed Volodarskii", Morgan replied.

"No one liked the ghost", Rosie added.

"Well it's getting dark so", Arthur started then realized something," Crap, we forgot to get food".

"And it's almost dark", Aurora said looking up at the sky.

"Well I guess we're going to have to hunt", Morgan said.

{Undertaking Unovas}

Swift was in tree thinking about what he should do. Then he remembered he had to get food. He grabbed his tommy gun and put his fedora on. "Time to get food". Then his venture off into the forest.

{The Host cabin}

"Azelf, should we let him have his tommy gun", Rhydon asked.

"Yeah, why not", Azelf replied.

{Swift}

He was running through the woods looking for some food to bring back. He spotted a rabbit grazing in the meadows. He shot the rabbit dead. Then he heard some voices." What was that", one of them asked." I don't know let's check it out". He grew a tense and started rapidly shooting in the direction off the voices. Ahhhh", was all that's heard. He went over to the place of the voices and found the dead bodies of Travis and Blare.

Hardcore Hoenns- 2

He ran back towards camp hoping not to be spotted.

{Johto Giants}

They were sleeping peacefully, but all peace was disturbed when they all heard growling. "What was that", Nina questioned scared out of mind.

"I don't know let's check it out", Soru said. They went outside and followed the noise into the woods. There was no light except a little moonlight. As they walked slowly they stopped as they heard the noise right next to them. Turning towards the sound they saw _zombies._

Some of them shrieked waking up the entire island and all the evil it hold. They start running so darn fast like they never had before. Since it was so dark it was hard to see and it no time everyone splits up.

Not stopping they headed far away from each other. Soru and Jet were the fastest and they hadn't been separated. They keep running until they reach a cliff face. Zombies were catching up and they had nowhere to go." Jet what do we do", Soru said with the opposite of a calm tone in his voice.

"I don't know, I guess this is good by", Jet replied.

"What do you mean Jet, JET?" Soru screamed but it was too late Jet had already jumped off the cliff.

{Swift}

After that life threatening scream Swift was trying to get to camp faster than ever. "Hello Mr. Mafia", said a familiar voice. He turned around to find a 20 foot tall, red eyed werehighteyena right there.

"Shit", he said as he started running really fast.

{Phoenix}

He looks to see monsters everywhere. He flies really high and tries to spot his squad.

{Killer Kantos}

Heard some noises as they were trying to get some sleep. They closed their eyes trying to sleep through the night. They were scared.

{Host cabin}

"NO", Rhydon shouted.

"Calm down we can fix this", Azelf said trying to calm his friend down, "Just grab a corn dog, take a chill pill, and make your way to your crib".

"Shut up".

**What the hell is happening? Well you'll have to find out. So what is happening? Will everyone be okay? No. Tune in next time for more terror, humor, and drama. Also check out my poll for who you favorite character is. As ta la fiesta and review.**

**{Somewhere on this island}**

"_What was that" A green bladed Pokémon thought, "Better run"._


	5. Evil Warfare Part Two and randomness

**Last time on Totally Evil Island, the campers felt the pain of war. Some more pain than others. Their chaos didn't end there, apparently the island was evil and monsters roamed the scary forest. Will the campers live? Will there be death? Hope not. Find out on this episode of Totally, Evil, Island!**

Cano was walking up to the stage, the audience of thousands of people. He coughs a little and then grabs the mic. Then he started singing, "Ohhhh". His voice was so spectacular he didn't even get to the next line. All the girls in the audience ran up to him and jumped on him. He was covered his screams were heard.

Cano sprung up from his bed and started breathing heavily. It was all just a dream. "Anything wrong Cano", Vixen's voice was heard coming inside the shelter," Bad dream, don't worry we made breakfast".

He walked outside and saw Phoenix, Mia, and Luna eating. "Last night the forest looked weird", Phoenix said to him. After Cano had calmed down he had breakfast.

{Undertaking Unovas}

"Hey Sapphire, I'm starting to think they didn't make it back", Blade said sadly.

"Don't think that way, maybe they got lost", Sapphire said hopefully. Blade shrugged.

{Swift}

He was still running, surprisingly still had some energy in him. Though he did have to take short breaks, he was well ahead of the werehighteyena. His Tommy gun was strapped on his back and his kantana was inside a grass belt sort of thing.

He was running and the werehighteyena was running close behind him. It slashed Swift's back and he fell on the ground. It went for a punch and swashed him.

But slowly its fist was lifted up and you could see a Serperoir under it lifting the fist up. "I have evolved, yes". He wraps around the fist and constricts it, "Ahhhh" It screams. He used his tail to stab the werehighteyena in the stomach.

"Ahhhhhhh", it yelled. Swift listened closely and he could hear two voices. "Wait a second". He grabbed the werehighteyena's head and pulled it off. He saw a yellow sponge with buck teeth and a happy face and a pink starfish with one big tooth.

"SpongeBob and Patrick, what are you doing here", Swift questioned. "We just what to play", SpongeBob replied," And master Giratina told us we have to destroy you".

"Shit"

SpongeBob's arms came out and started constricting him and Patrick ran up to him and stole his fedora. SpongeBob threw him very far away and he landed somewhere.

{Hosts' trailer}

"Darn I thought I got rid of them", Rhydon said.

{Jet}

"_Where am I", Jet thought._

Suddenly a man in a tight suit and some guns walked up to him" Solid Snake what are you doing here", Jet asked

"I want to make an alliance", he replied.

"You're not even in this competition", Jet told him.

"NOO!" Snake yelled.

Snake woke up in his bed."Whew it was just a dream", he said.

"No it wasn't", said a familiar Buizel right next to him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh", Snake yelled before he calmed down", Wait you're just saying that to scare me".

"Are not".

"Are too"

"Are not".

"Are too"

"Are not".

"Are too"

"Are too"

"Are too"

"Are too"

"Are too"!

A blue robot beeped. "Not you R2", Solid Snake said. R2 beeped sadly. "And besides I got a grenade".

"Wait, what", Jet said quickly.

Baam!

Johto Giants-4

{Flare}

She was walking in the forest looking around. Then suddenly a blue and red man with a Frisbee appeared.

"Captain America, what are you doing here?" Flare asked.

"Flare, you have stolen the sacred shield throw move, you must be destroyed", Captain America said as he threw his shield.

"Ahhhhhhh", Flare screamed.

She woke up in her cabin from the main camp." Where am I", Flare questioned.

"You are in your cabin", said a voice next to her. She turns to see a man in a red and yellow suit of metal.

"Iron Man"? Flare questioned," What are you doing here".

"I came to save you from Captain America", Iron Man answered," Plus I'm so glad you didn't steal my move. Oh, and I just killed Spiderman". Flare faints.

{Orre Obstacles}

They all lay there dead.

Orre Obstacles-1

{Johto Giants}

The cameras catch the dead bodies of Sally, Soru, and Nina.

Johto Giants-1

{Undertaking Unovas}

Swift had landed inside his camp. Sapphire and Blade ran up to him." Whoa a dead Serperoir", Blade said.

Undertaking Unovas-4

"Who do you think done this", Sapphire asked.

"Well-"

He got flung off into the sky. A Sponge and a starfish were behind him. "They never expect it Pat".

{Hosts' trailer}

"Don't you think we should stop this", Rhydon asked.

"Naaa", Azelf replied.

{Blade}

Blade landed on a Wailord that had an Armaldo. "Sup Alfred". The Armaldo started beating him up severely.

**Blade's own count: 5**

Undertaking Unovas-3

{Supreme Sinnohs}

Arthur was sneaking into the Hardcore Hoenns camp "Who are you", Ken said.

"A messenger", Arthur replied. Ken used his blades to put Arthurs back to the hole.

"This is madness", Arthur yelled.

"This… this is SPARTA!" Ken yells as he kicks him into the hole.

Arthur land at the bottom, which reveals it's only a few meters deep. "Oops, I got it", Kai said as he went over to Arthur and he beat him up with a shovel.

Supreme Sinnohs - 3

{Hosts' trailer}

"Yeah we should end this", Azelf said.

Final Score:

Killer Kantos – 5

Supreme Sinnohs – 3

Undertaking Unovas – 3

Hardcore Hoenns – 2

Orre Obstacles – 1

Johto Giants – 1

Rhydon grabbed his megaphone and yelled "CAMPERS PLEASE REPORT TO THE CAMP SITE IMEDIANTLY, KILLER KANTOS WIN". Flare, which was already there arrived first as the others came slowly.

"The two losing squads will go to elimination", Rhydon announced.

"Aw, what", Destroy exclaims," You ended it right there, CryoBlaster you'll probably get no fans". A rock falls from the sky and smashes Destroy.

"We had to end all the randomness", Rhydon said.

"So true", said a German voice behind him.

"Dr. Doof what are you doing here", Rhydon asked.

"Well-"

Rhydon punched him so hard he was blasted into the sky. "Curse you Rhydon the Rhydon".

"Anyways Orre Obstacles and Johto Giants meet me at the campfire ceremony", Rhydon said," All the dead people are in the infirmary."

{Campfire}

"You have all casted your votes", Rhydon said. Only Flare and dew were actually there.

**000~Soru~**

"**Well Jet did ditch me but he's a good person"**

**000~Sally** ~

"**I don't know".**

**000~Chandler~**

"**Volodarskii".**

**000**

"Sally, Nina, Dew, Flare, Drew, and Harvey", Rhydon said.

Dew and Flare got their Poffins.

"Soru and Jet".

They were at the infirmary.

"Volodarskii and Chandler. One of you are leaving and that person is"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chandler".

**000**

"**HAAHAHHAH", Volodarskii said," The old switcheroo".**

**000**

**.**

Chandler was shipped away.

**Really short chapter but I had nothing else to write. My future chapters will not be this short, but whatever.**


	6. The Blasted Sponge and Star!

**Hi, InDecisiveArsenal here.**

**CryoBlaster and I have decided to let me write a chapter every once in a while. (That's why I didn't submit an OC) So… here you go:**

**Last time on Totally Evil Island, there was war. And then there was randomness. Either way, Chandler was sent home due to Volodarskii changing the votes. Will drama start to arise? Will the island continue to be evil? Will the randomness also continue? Find all that out on TOTALLY EVIL ISLAND!**

Flare and Dew went back to their team to tell the news of another eliminated teammate. By then, all those who were "dead" in the last challenge had also returned to their cabins.

"What! But how does Chandler get out so easily?!" Blade exclaimed.

"Yeah! That doesn't make sense," Harvey said. "I'm pretty sure most of us voted for Volodarskii."

"Hey!"

Flare shrugged. "I don't know how but it happened."

**000~Volodarskii~**

"**Well then… I should be careful with this voting switching thing. I don't get how some villains can pull this off so many times. Seriously, that is just bulls**t. That being said, I can't let them know I'm responsible for Chandler's elimination. Though I am happy that the pesky ornament-thing is gone.**

**000**

"Well whatever the case is, we now have two less people than the other team," Travis said. "So we have to try extra hard." Once that was over, everyone went to sleep quickly due to the exhausting, coming-from-the-dead, day.

{Somewhere deep in the forest}

A figure emerged out of the bushes to see only more forest.

"Darn, I thought this was the way out."

He had to fight to stay alive, and had heard the sound of gunshots and screams earlier today. All he can do now is to find a place to sleep.

"This is what happens when you take the blame for things isn't it," he muttered as he drifted asleep.

{The next day}

"RISE AND SHINE PEOPLE!" Rhydon yelled. And as usual, there were groans and moans. "Now yesterday, you may have noticed some intruders on this island.

"Like Captain America?" Flare responded.

"And Solid Snake" Jet also responded.

"S**t, they're here too? Ah well. Who we're talking about is that blasted sponge and starfish." Azelf said.

"Aactually, I hearrd thay wurre calld see staurs," Ryan replied.

"Yeah, me too," Arthur followed.

"Shut up! They're called starfishes. Anyway, our challenge today involves you guys going back into the forest-"

"That's filled with danger," Arthur interrupted.

"And capture those overrated characters" Azelf finished.

"Alright, "Rhydon began. "Black Kyurems, you will try to capture the starfish-"

"Sea Star"

"… and the White Kyurems will catch the sponge. Now go!" Everyone headed back into the forest that they all feared.

{White Kyurems}

"Oh come on! Why do they have to send us to this accursed jungle!" Volodarskii whined.

"Just shut up and keep your eyes peeled!" Zeshan snapped.

"Make me!" Zeshan glared at him before finally rushing in to beat him up. "Aaaaahhhhh!"

**000~Volodarskii~**

**That idiot is gone the next chance I get!**

**000~Soru~**

**Zeshan is really becoming a pain to everyone. He's the reason why Jason went missing, too! Huh, I wonder if he's still out there…**

**000**

Everyone watched as Zeshan mercilessly beat Volodarskii.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to actually do this challenge," Soru said. A few nods went up and a group followed him including Nina. Jet took notice of this and followed them as well. After they left, all that was left was Zeshan, Volodarskii, Arthur, Ryan, Ken, and Drew.

"Well, as enjoying as this is, we really should start searching, " Ken explained as he took Arthur, Ryan, and Drew.

000~Drew~

Ken sure is a good leader. But you know what I do to leaders? I make them my pawn. It's only a matter of time…

000

"Hey Ken!"

"Huh, Drew? What do you want" Ken answered.

"I'm just wondering how far you could get with your leadership skills."

"Hmm… Perhaps."

"Also I was thinking how much further you could get if you had an alliance."

"An alliance?"

"Yeah."

"That could just might work! So you want to join my alliance," Ken asked.

"Definitely!" Drew responded

**000~Drew~**

**It's just too easy!**

**000~Ken~**

**I'm not stupid. I won't be any other alliance leader. I will actually do good! I'm serious! Why won't you believe me!**

**000**

Ken went to Arthur and Ryan. "Hey! About you guys join me and Drew in an alliance!"

"Well…" Ryan started.

"We'd love to, "Arthur finished, "As long as you guys help us prank Azelf later.

"Deal"

{Black Kyurems}

"Look guys, "Blade explained, "The best way to do this is to split up. Once a group of us finds Patrick and captures him, they yell so we all can hear and we return to this spot. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Everyone said in unison.

So they split up with Cano, Vixen, Luna, and Dew heading towards the caverns; Swift, Harvey, John, and Travis searching the beaches and shorelines; Flare, Kai, and Blade stayed in the forest; and Lilly, Morgan, and Aurora was sent to the campgrounds.

{Flare, Kai, and Blade}

"So… You think this will work?" Flare asked her other two teammates. Kai shrugged.

"Do you ever talk?"

"Eh."

"Guys, this is no time to be talking, we need to find the tubby starfish." Blade said.

"Nobody calls me tubby!"

"Wait, what-" was all Blade could say before being knocked into the sky by Patrick Star (with a fedora formerly belonging to Swift).

"Huh, I feel like I should say something," Flare said.

"Blade Owned Count – 7?" Kai asked.

"Yup, that's it." Flare and Kai looked over and saw Patrick running towards the caves.

"Let's chase after him."

{Most of the White Kyurems}

"So does anyone have any idea where to look?" Sapphire questioned.

"Yeah, "Jet said. "Great idea wondering off without a plan."

"I'm thinking about it!" Soru said defending himself.

**000~Soru~**

**Man! It's like Jet doesn't like me!**

**000~Jet~**

**Hmmph.**

**000~Nina~**

**I don't get it.**

**000**

"I have an idea!" An annoying voice spoke out somewhere within the team.

"Alright SpongeBob, what's your idea?" Soru asked.

"Look over there!" Everyone did as so until they realized they were duped by him.

"After him!" Phoenix commanded as they followed him to the caves.

{Swift, Destroy, Harvey, and Travis}

"We looked everywhere!" Travis complained. "But they're not here! Let's go back!"

"Guys, we might have missed something," John said.

"Yeah, "Swift agreed, "Blade counted on us to find him here.

"Yeah, but Blade is also up there!" Harvey exclaimed. They all looked up in the nearby palm tree and surely found the Bisharp hanging by a few vines until they snapped and he landed on the ground with a heavy THUD!

"Blade, you OK?" Swift asked helping him up to his feet.

"Yeah, but don't worry about me! We found Patrick and he is in there in the forest. I think he is headed for those caves."

{Zeshan and Volodarskii}

"And that ought to teach you to mess with me." Zeshan said as he spat on Volodarskii's limped body. At that moment Patrick ran by them, bumping into Zeshan while at it.

"Oh! It's on! Come on Volodarskii!" Zeshan said as he dragged the Spiritomb as he ran after Patrick.

{Cano, Vixen, Sparky, and Dew}

They searched and found nothing, unaware that everyone was heading their way.

"Let's head back. "Vixen suggested. When they reached the entrance of the cave, they were immediately trampled by SpongeBob and Patrick.

"There they are!" Luna exclaimed and their group ran back inside as they were followed by Kai, Flare, Zeshan, Volodarskii, Swift, Blade, Harvey, John, and Travis of the Black Kyurems and pretty much everyone in the White Kyurems minus Ken, Drew, Arthur, and Ryan.

Eventually SpongeBob and Patrick came to a dead end in the form of a dark hole. The kinda hole you can't see the bottom of. Everyone caught up with them.

"Alright, just come with us and it will be easy for both of us." Swift reasoned. He then noticed Patrick had his fedora on. "And give me back my fedora!"

"NEVER!" SpongeBob and Patrick yelled as they both grabbed the nearest contestants and threatened to drop them down the hole. And those contestants just so happened to be Vixen and Luna. "Everyone leave otherwise we'll drop them."

Cano growled loudly until Zeshan stepped up and said, "Who cares? You're bluffing anyway!"

Zeshan lunged at them and they dropped Vixen and Luna down the chasm.

"Aaaahhhh!" was what was heard as the cries lessened until nothing. Everyone was silent. Cano was the first one to do anything as he mortally ripped the Bikini Bottom residents apart in pure rage (of course they were still alive through the logic of cartoons).

Cano lifted the near dead bodies in his mouth and ran back to camp with everyone behind them.

"And Cano wins the challenge for the team!" Rhydon said happily. While a few members happy. Others, especially Cano, was heart-broken.

"It's alright," Flare said trying to lift up his spirits. With Vixen gone, no one can communicate for Cano anymore.

"Wait," Swift starts to say, "Wasn't it Zeshan who made them drop Vixen and Luna." All eyes went on the other team's Zoroark. The White Kyurems were also glaring at him.

"Man, you are f***ed" Volodarskii laughed. Zeshan decided to beat him up one more time.

"Wait!" Azelf interrupted. "You guys apparently left some people behind"

Everyone was confused until they thought about it. A magnet was brought out by Rhydon and pulled Drew, Ken, Arthur, Ryan, Morgan, Aurora, and Lilly.

{Flashback}

"Shouldn't we do something?" Morgan asked Lilly.

"Nah… they'll do it for us," she responded.

"That'll give me more time to prank you" Aurora said to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

{End of Flashback}

"What were you guys doing?" Soru asked Drew, Ken, Arthur, and Ryan.

"Oh nothing." Drew replied.

{Elimination}

"Alright White Kyurems," Rhydon explained, "This is your first elimination, but I will assume you know what you're doing"

**000~Jet~**

**Well seeing how obvious this elimination is, there should be no harm in voting for him.**

**000~Soru~**

**It's like he's asking to be kicked out of society**

**000~Volodarskii~**

**I told him he would be next**

**000~Ken~**

**Well, something was going on that we missed. But that doesn't matter, me and the alliance votes for Volodarskii**

**000~Zeshan~**

**If anyone votes for me, I will rip out their-**

**000**

Rhydon began giving out poffins. First one goes to… Mia. Then it's Nina, Sally, Phoenix, and Ken.

**000~Zeshan~**

**-and then I'll feed them to-**

**000**

A poffin goes to Drew, Sapphire, Ryan, Rosie and Blare. Two more also goes to Arthur and Jet.

**000~Zeshan~**

**Anyway, I vote for Volodarskii**

**000**

Rhydon looked at Volodarskii, Zeshan, and Soru. "You all received votes."

"Wait, who voted for me!" Soru exclaimed. Jet looked down. Nina noticed this.

"No need to worry Soru, because you got the least amount of votes." Rhydon explained. "And now it's down to the bottom two: Volodarskii, you are obnoxious. Zeshan, we all know why you're here."

"I don't know!" Ryan interrupted.

"Well no one cares!" Azelf shouted at the raccoon.

"Anyways, the person leaving the competition is…

…

…

*Volodarskii was looking panicked*

…

…

…

*Zeshan was glaring at the other contestants who didn't look back*

…

…

…

… Zeshan.

"WHAT!"

"Dude," Soru said, "Don't tell me you didn't see that one coming."

"YOU WILL NOT SEE THE END OF ME!"

"Take him away." Rhydon commanded his two Aggron interns.

"NOOO!"

{later that evening}

Azelf was about to go sleep when he heard some groaning and scratching on the window. Azelf immediately pressed a button which made a defensive barrier around his cabin.

Arthur and Ryan came to his cabin to prank him only to find that he was currently prank-proof.

"DARN IT!"

**So… the island has claimed two more victims. Will Vixen and Luna ever return? Will Cano get over his loss? Will we ever get to do a normal challenge? Will Arthur and Ryan ever prank Azelf again? Find most of that out on the next exciting installment of TOTALLY. EVIL. ISLAND!**


End file.
